A blessing or a curse?
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: When Zero starts to feel ill it turns out he's pregnant with TWINS! How did this happen? Will he have to raise them on his own or will he find someone to help him...and maybe do more... (Warnings: mpreg, boy on boy.)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Vampire Knight, this is based on an rp my friend Bindi-the-skunk and I did on Deviantart (She strikes again! *Does Curly laugh*). The school nurse: Tasha the witch belongs to us as does the spell used on Ichiru and Zero. This takes place after the anime because I haven't read the manga (I know how it ends and if you ask me Yuki is a SLUT and a BITCH). Zero is now part of the night class in this so please enjoy.

* * *

Zero Kiryu rested his head against the cool porcelain of the tub rim in his new room in the Moon Dorm, he had woken up late in the day feeling sick to his stomach. He was still adjusting to his new life as a normal vampire even after a month of Rido being gone. He lifted his head hearing a knock at his door. There were only two around who would be willing to bug him, one was the Headmaster the other was Hanabusa Aido. The blonde had been asked by Yuki before she left to look out for the sliver haired male in her place. They had become sort of friends since Zero had agreed to help taste test new blood tablets for him. Zero opened the door to find the other vampire smiling holding a small bottle.

"Ready to try new blood tablets?" he asked.

Zero shook his head, putting a hand on his stomach, "No, sorry...I think the last batch made me ill. To be honest...right now the very thought of ingesting anything makes me feel sick..."

This made the blonde noble frown, it wasn't unheard of for vampires to get sick, but it was rare. He ignored the silver haired vampire's protests and felt his forehead.

"No fever...so it might be some kind food poisoning, but you should still see the nurse, go get dressed," said Aido using the voice he normally used when his younger sisters didn't want to do something they had to.

Zero sighed, knowing that when Aido used that voice he would be willing to do anything to get his way, grabbing his clothes. Now the school nurse was no ordinary woman by any means, her name was Tasha and she was a witch. She had blonde hair, brown eyes and a great deal of power so if anyone could find out what was wrong it was her.

"You're pregnant-" she started to say.

Zero's eyes bugged out, "I'm a guy and a virgin!"

"Calm down, you didn't let me finish. It seems to be caused by a spell; a reincarnation spell. You're carrying twins which might suggest that Shizuka originally cast the spell upon your brother and it transferred to you since you...absorbed his essence. If I had to venture a guess I'd say he is the other baby," she explained, tapping her chin when she paused.

Zero was torn, true he now knew the truth of what happened to Shizuka and missed Ichiru dearly, but he wasn't sure he could handle a baby let alone two. He put his hand on his head starting to feel dizzy.

"Zero? Are you ok? Does your head hurt?" asked Aido starting to fuss over him.

"I'm just dizzy...it happens right?"

"It does, just take it easy," Tasha told him laying him down, "You will need someone to look after you."

Aido could feel her eyes on him, "Me?"

"You two get along and you have some experience since you have two younger sisters," Tasha responded with a shrug.

Zero groaned, he didn't want to be babysat, but he guessed if he fainted or got sick he would need someone to look after him, even if he didn't like the idea. He then let out a yawn...maybe he would just...get a bit more sleep...

"Ok, I guess I can sleep in his room on a cot or something, what do you say Zero?" said Aido looking over at the other vampire to find he had fallen asleep, "We'll talk about it later."

When Zero woke up he found himself in Aido's bed and it was night, he sat up rubbing one eye, "How long was I asleep?"

He looked at the clock to find he had slept a good four hours so not only did he miss the class change but he missed a good chunk of his first few lessons! He started to scramble out of bed only to feel dizzy again and a pair of hands rest on his shoulders.

"The head master told the teachers of the night class that you weren't feeling well and that I was taking care of you so just rest," Aido told him, pushing him gently back into the bed, "You need to eat."

On the bedside table was a tray with dry toast, some water and a few blood tablets. Zero dug in, not realizing how hungry he was before, he finished the piece of toast and fake blood quickly.

"Is there any more?" he asked his stomach growling.

"If you eat too much you'll get sick," the blonde responded putting his hands on his hips.

Zero pouted, "But I'm hungry!"

Both boys blinked, Zero wasn't normally one to pout or whine yet he had just done both.

"I think you had a mood swing," Aido said as Zero stirred a pot of rice porridge a simple and bland dish that would be easy on his stomach.

"Considering the day I've been having I'm not surprised, just one more thing to chip away at my man hood," the other male replied turning off the heat and spooning some up, "Want some?"

"No thanks, save it for later."

Aido watched his fellow vampire happily tuck into the warm dish after blowing on it. The silver head already packed up the rest up for later. It was a little hard for him to see Zero having two kids let alone raising them by himself. While Zero slept he had kept an eye on him, he looked so gentle and innocent. He was also one of the few people who had seen a rare smile on the silver haired males face.

"I offered to tutor you while you were out of class, so you don't fall behind. Cross said it was up to you," he explained.

Zero blinked, he didn't think Aido would want to send that much time with him, then again, the blonde was the closest thing he had to a friend ever since Yuki left and even before that she was more like a sister than a friend.

 ** _TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

The first few weeks since his pregnancy was confirmed were a bit of a blur for Zero. He would be queasy most evenings and even physically ill a few times, but he was careful to eat enough to keep himself and his twins healthy. He also started reading pregnancy and child care books. The pregnancy wasn't just affecting Zero either, Cross had taken the liberty of hiring some hunters who didn't see that much action to take Zero and Yuki's places as guards for the changing of the classes so Zero could get more sleep and be under less stress.

"You know those books are just guidelines, right?" Ichijo told him, peeking over his shoulder and startling the former hunter who was reading a book on a child's first year.

"Don't do that!" the sliver haired male snapped, "Sorry…I'm just on edge…I mean two kids to raise…I have no idea how I'm going to pay for all the things they need…"

"Have you asked Chairman Cross for help?" suggested the blonde.

Zero shook his head, "I don't want to worry him, he's been so good to me already. Even if he helps me financially I'll still have to handle two kids on my own."

Ichijo didn't really know what to tell his dormmate so he walked off. As he left Aido came in with the peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwich with pickles on toast cut diagonally that the silver haired male was craving along with some peppermint tea his mother had recommended.

"I spoke to my parents," he said setting the crazy sandwich and the tea down, "They said they think it would be better for you to stay with us at home instead of one of our vacation homes when you can't hide your baby bump anymore which will be in a few months."

Zero looked at him the half of the sandwich mid-way to his mouth, "What? Why?"

"This way you'll have someone with you any time you need help as well as an experienced mother who can answer questions and understand what you're going through," Aido replied as Zero started to eat.

"Last time I checked my mother was the one who had twins not yours."

"You're still coming to my house, my mother is a doctor so she can keep a close eye on you. You can even bring Lily along, but just to warn you my baby sister; Momo, may want to pet her," Aido told him sitting beside him, "I really hope you have a way to keep that horse under control."

"You just have to make friends with her," Zero told him taking a bite and starting to chew.

Aido rolled his eyes, that didn't really answer his question, "How?"

Zero smiled slightly tapping the mug after swallowing, "Peppermints, she loves them. Found out the hard way around the first Christmas after I got her when I accidently used Yuki's candy cane scented shampoo. She kept following me and trying to eat my hair until I washed it out when I realized what was going on. Give her a few and she'll love you. She's a smart horse so she will know I told you what she likes."

Aido couldn't help but chuckle at the mental image of a younger, confused Zero running from his horse trying to protect his hair.

"Momo loves peppermint too," he told his friend, "Every Christmas we have to put any real candy canes out of her reach on the tree otherwise she'll eat them all."

Zero couldn't help but blink, were the two of them bonding? Then again it wasn't a bad thing, Hanabusa was a nice guy when he wasn't trying to act all aloof and tough. He sipped the tea.

"How did you know that ginger gives me a slight case of hives?" he asked since he heard that ginger ale was also good for nausea.

The blond blinked, "I had no idea, I just automatically made peppermint tea since my mother would always give it to me and my sisters if we got sick."

"I see, well thanks either way," he replied sipping the tea, finding it tasty and calming.

It honestly didn't take long for Zero to start to show since he was male and carrying twins, a few of his former classmates started talking about how he had let himself go…unfortunately one day he overheard them.

"I used to think Zero was hot but he's starting to get a pot belly," he heard a Day Class student tell her friend and he felt his lip quiver.

'Oh great! Now I'm crying! I have to go somewhere to calm down,' he thought as he ran off towards the stables, forgetting about the library book he was returning since usually the library was only open until 9 pm and he didn't want to miss classes.

He curled up in a pile of hay in White Lily's pen and sobbed, not even sure who was calling him fat but still hurt by it. He cried until he nodded off which is where Aido found him after he didn't come back.

"Zero," he said, gently shaking the silver haired male having befriended Lily with peppermints as Zero had taught him the night before, "You need to wake up."

"No…" Zero grumbled in his sleep, "Tired…"

Lily snorted and gave her master a good lick on and a bit in the ear, shocking him awake.

"Ew! Lily! You know I hate it when you do that! Gross!" Zero cried shoot up and wiping at the area.

"Never pegged you for a heavy sleeper," commented the blonde handing him a tissue to clean out his ear.

"I'm normally not. I…I cried myself to sleep," he said ashamed.

"What why?"

"I overheard a girl call me fat," Zero admitted twisting up the tissue to clean his ear, "I got upset and came here since no one really comes in here since Lily scares them. And she is a bad girl for licking me like that."

Said horse nickered at him and snorted.

"You were the one who refused to wake up so you kind of had it coming," Aido pointed out crossing his arms as Zero got up, "And I think Lily agrees with me."

Zero gave him a dirty look, "I'm pregnant with twins, sleeping, eating and at times puking are mostly what I want to do."

"You really need to lose the negative attitude, stress is bad for unborn babies," Aido pointed out.

The silver haired male groaned, it wasn't his fault if he was stressed out, carrying twins wasn't easy, nor was planning for the time after they were born.

"I'm going back to my room," he said walking past the blonde.

"If something's wrong you can talk to me," Aido called after him before giving Lily a stroke on the muzzle, "Think he will?"

Lily snorted and nudged him with her head.

"You think I should talk to him?"

Lily nodded her head, Zero hadn't been kidding when he had said she was a smart animal.

"I get it, I'm going, I'm going!" he said following the ex-human.

When he reached the silver haired male's room to find him sitting on his bed reading a book.

"Do you read anything other than school books and books on childcare?"

"The occasional manga and at times western comics. What do you want? I know you're not here to ask about my reading habits," Zero replied.

"You seemed worried about something, what is it? You can tell me, I promise I won't laugh," said told him sitting beside him on the bed.

Zero sighed and looked at the blonde, "I'm scared…I'm not sure how I'm going to support myself and two kids let alone raise them…"

Aido put his arm around him, "Its okay, you have Cross and you have me. I know a thing or two about babies after all."

Zero gave him a small smile in thanks, feeling a bit more optimistic.

 _ **TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hanabusa Aido looked up from the book when he heard his companion in the limo headed for his home mumble in his sleep. Zero Kiryu was sitting beside him dead to the world. They had left the school in the early afternoon, so the sliver haired male had fallen asleep not long after they had hit the road. He could almost hear Lily nicker in the trailer that was being pulled by the truck behind them. The blonde looked out the window to see they were getting close to his house.

"Zero," he said gently shaking the other male, "Zero wake up."

Zero groaned, "I'm up…I'm up…"

His eyes were still closed and after a few moments Aido could hear soft snoring as they pulled up.

"Zero, breakfast," he said remembering how Zero had complained a bit about being hungry and there was no food in the limo's mini fridge which he had snooped in before nodding off.

Zero opened one eye, "Are we there or are we stopping somewhere?"

Aido rolled his eyes opening his door to see his family waiting, "We're here, so wake up."

Zero got out too, yawning.

"Big brother!" cried a little blonde girl running to Aido with a huge smile.

"Hi Momo!" he said hugging her, "I missed you."

"I missed you too. What's in the trailer!?"

Zero blinked wondering if she was sugar high, this was normal, or if he was just tired, "My horse, I didn't want to leave her behind."

"We'll let you meet the horse after we eat, you can help her get comfy if that's alright with Zero," said a strawberry blonde woman Zero guessed was Aido's mother.

"I don't see why not, though there is a trick to getting her to trust you," his stomach growled loudly causing him to blush, "In the meantime we're starving!"

This made the woman laugh as Nagamichi rolled his eyes, a clear signal to Zero that he was not happy to have the silver haired teen in his home as he was lead in, servants taking his bags to a guest room. Zero found himself in awe of the large house, it was fancy but there were signs it was lived in such an askew pillow or a toy or book left out.

He looked down feeling someone grab his hand to find a pair of big blue eyes looking up him, it was Momo.

"Sit with me!" she urged him tugging him to the dinning room with a huge smile.

"Momo, remember your manners," her father chastised.

"Please sit with me?" she corrected, looking at Zero pleadingly.

"Okay, okay," Zero said caving in, "Just stop with the Puss in Boots impression."

This made the younger members of the family laugh and the laughter doubled when Momo meowed like a cat. Zero couldn't help but smile, this sort of thing was what he missed about his own family and Yuki.

"You know, Momo-chan, you and Lily have something in common," Zero said, looking at her as they sat down to eat.

"What?" asked the child excited.

Aido smiled, "It's something you both like, and it's a food."

"Marshmallows?" Momo guessed.

"That was the little horse in Barbie and her sisters a Pony tale," pointed out Tsukiko, "She loves Barbie movies."

"Oh yeah! His name was Dash and he tried to eat Chelsea's hair cause of her shampoo which had real marshmallows in it."

Zero snorted, "Ironic since I learnt what Lily loves because of a shampoo."

"Your horse tried to eat your hair?" guessed Tsukiko, surprised.

Zero nodded, "It was a little scary at the time, but I can laugh about it now. So, any new guesses?"

Momo thought, then shook her head.

"She loves peppermint, she'll be your friend if you feed her one because only myself, Hanabusa and now you all know that she likes them."

"How did you wind up using peppermint shampoo?" asked Noriko, sipping her drink.

"He grabbed the wrong bottle," replied her brother with a shrug as more servants served hot pancakes to everyone, "He said it happened around Christmas."

"So, Zero," said Sayaka deciding to address the elephant in the room, "Hanabusa has informed us about your condition. After you get your horse settled into our stables I would like to give you a look over if that's alright."

Zero who was putting fresh cut strawberries on his looked up, "If you feel the need to fine with me, I was looked over by the nurse the night before we left."

Sayaka nodded, "I understand that, but I just want to take my own notes."

The sliver haired male nodded before adding strawberry syrup to the flapjacks, he didn't mind strawberries, they just weren't his favorite but now he couldn't get enough. He couldn't help sighing in bliss as the flavor rolled over his tongue. The strawberries were fresh, plump, and ripe while the syrup seemed to be home made. His sheer bliss was interrupted by giggles and what sounded like someone coughing. He opened his eyes to find the Aido daughters giggling at the look on his face and their brother trying to not choke on his juice from his own laughter or maybe shock.

"Interesting face," commented Nagamichi causing Zero turn red.

"I didn't know you liked strawberries to the point they would cause a foodgasm," commented Hanabusa with a grin.

"I'm craving them…" Zero muttered eating another forkful, "It's not my fault these strawberries and the syrup are amazing."

"I remember with Hanabusa I wanted watermelon a lot…and with Noriko I wanted everything blueberry except for just plain blueberries. The loveable goofball that is my husband wound up with a bowl of them on his head when he was trying to fulfil my cravings," explained Sayaka smiling at Zero, everyone else snickering at the idea of the vampiric aristocrat with an over turned bowl of blueberries on his head.

"Did you have to share that story my dear?" he asked.

"One it's funny, two it's obvious that Zero isn't fully at ease with us so I'm trying to help break the ice and three I saw the way you were looking at him," the matriarch of the family said giving her husband a dirty look.

"He's a vampire hunter! He kills our kind!" Nagamichi protested.

"He's only killed Level Es and Rido who was insane and dangerous," Hanabusa pointed out, trying to keep his voice calm but his eyes were as cold as the ice he was known to produce, "He's a good guy who's suffered a lot and you're not helping his currant condition by picking on him."

"Thanks, Hanabusa," Zero said giving the younger blonde male a small smile.

Hanabusa blinked, why did he find Zero's smile so attractive? Maybe because it was rare, yes that was the reason, he was sure of it. After breakfast as promised Hanabusa and Zero let Momo help them lead Lily to the Aido family stables. Luckily Lily and Momo seemed to have hit it off since the horse hadn't shown any aggression towards the child much to both teen's relief.

"Okay," Zero told his horse fighting back a yawn, he needed a nap, "Now I'm going to trust you to be a good girl and not give the stable hands any trouble because they will tell me, and you will not get any treats. Momo, if I say Lily can't have a treat that week that means no treats."

"What kind of treats does she like besides mints?" asked the little girl petting the horse's mussel as the owner stroked her ears.

"Well besides mints; which I usually only give her once a month, she like carrots, apples, oats, raisins and strawberries. She doesn't like celery or grapes for some reason," Zero said letting lose a yawn.

"When did you get to bed yesterday?" asked the older blonde.

"I was up until 10 am double checking I had everything," the silver haired male admitted before feeling his arm being grabbed and his body pulled towards the house.

"You're taking a nap, you should have said something sooner and I would have handled Lily," Hanabusa told him as his little sister trailed behind them waving goodbye to Lily.

"I'm fine," Zero started to protest.

"You need your sleep. You may be used to staying up crazy amounts of time but it's not just your body any more and you need rest."

"But your mother-" Zero tried to protest again.

"Can examine you after you take a nap," Hanabusa said heading to the room he knew Zero would be using for his stay.

"If I didn't know any better big brother, I'd say you're acting more like a mother then he is," said Momo making her brother turn pink.

"I'm going to lie down now…" Zero said slipping into his room and shutting the door.

His temporary room was spacious, there was a dresser he found most of his clothes in along with a vase holding dried flowers, a king sized four poster bed. A pair of night stands with lamps that looked so expensive Zero figured he might as well use a flash light to get up in the evening and turn on the over head lights. There was an in-suite bathroom with a shower and jacuzzi tub along with a linen closet containing several fluffy towels and wash cloths as well as a robe in his size. Honestly Zero felt more like he was in a hotel the someone's home but then again these were noble vampires. With one last yawn, he climbed into the bed, got comfy and nodded off.

He grumbled and pulled the sheets over his head when he felt someone shaking him again, couldn't these darn blonde vampires let him sleep?

"Mom said to wake you up for your exam, you've been asleep for three hours and its nearly lunch time. Don't make me yank the sheets off you," came the voice of Noriko.

Zero grumbled but sat up and rubbed his eyes, "It seems like none of you want to let me sleep."

Noriko giggled, "If you sleep for much longer you won't be tired when the it's time for bed. Drink some water and you should be more awake."

"Because I can't have that much caffeine anymore?"

"No because it's been proven that water wakes you up better," said the blonde as they walked to a room her mother used as a medical room.

Sayaka Aido smiled, wearing a white doctor's coat sitting on one of those rolling stool by a medical exam bed, "How are you feeling?"

"More awake…though I need to pee," he admitted.

"Oh good, if your bladder is full we can do an ultrasound, hop up," she told him patting the exam bed, "Shirt off please."

Zero did so slightly pink at having his…he guessed he and Hanabusa were friends, so his friend's mother see him half naked. The vampire doctor listened to his heart, his lungs and his belly.

"Everything sounds good, lie down please."

Again, Zero did as he was told, turning red as she adjusted the waistband of his sweatpants to feel his belly.

"Any pains?"

"Not in my belly…my chest's been bugging me though…" he told her knowing that since she was his doctor now he had to be honest, but it was still embarrassing, "My nipples are sensitive."

She nodded, "It's not unusual for male vampires who get pregnant to also produce milk for the children they carry."

Zero sighed, another thing to add to his humiliation.

"If you don't want to physically breast feed there are pumps so you can bottle the milk for them, also shuts up those assholes who think nursing mothers should go into the bathroom to feed their babies, that's gross!" she said her face now angry.

"I'm guessing you've dealt with that before," he said cautiously.

"Oh yeah, honestly some people are so rude. I would like to make all those who say that eat a meal in a bathroom themselves and see how they like it," she told him spreading a cold gel over his stomach, causing him to shiver slightly, "Sorry, the gel works best when cold."

"What exactly are you doing?" he asked.

"Giving you your first look at your twins…There they are," she told him pointing at the screen, "There's baby number one, the head, there's the spine, the feet, the arms and there's baby number two's head. If we go over here there's number two's body. Both are healthy and growing great."

Zero however, was only half listening, his eyes fixed on the tiny beings on screen…they were inside him…his babies… Then and there he swore he would protect them. After he left the room Nagamichi came in.

"I can't believe Hanabusa talked back to me!" he started to rant.

"You were implying that we should kick a pregnant teenager who needs our help just because he was born to a family of hunters," she said not looking up from the notes she was taking, "And if you keep it up you're going to wind up alone."

This made her husband choke on his spit, "What!?"

She finally looked up, "You heard me, if you don't stop acting like an over grown child I'll leave you. That poor boy has no biological family other the twins he's carrying. If he stayed at that school people would have started to notice and eventually figure it out which would lead to investigations and possible exposure. He needs someone who not only know how to care for him but teach him how to care for his babies when they come. So, either man up or get out."

She then got up and walked out of the room leaving her husband utterly stunned…was she right? Was he being too harsh on someone who needed his help?

 _ **TBC**_


End file.
